Mönch
Der Mönch ist ein Time Lord vom Planeten Gallifrey. Sein richtiger Name lautet Mortimus. Wie auch beim Master, ist die Reihenfolge der verschiedenen auftretenden Inkarnationen des Mönchs unbekannt und die Treffen mit den jeweiligen Inkarnationen des Doctors finden zu unterschiedlichen Zeitpunkten ihrer jeweiligen Zeitlinien statt. Der Erste Doctor vermutet, dass der Mönch sich ca. 50 Jahre nach seinem eigenen Aufbrechen auf den Weg gemacht hat. Daher fliegt er auch ein neueres TARDIS-Modell. Der Mönch reist durch Zeit und Raum, um sich selbst zu bereichern. In seiner TARDIS hat er eine eindrucksvolle Sammlung unterschiedlichster Artefakte angelegt. Ihm macht es Freude, die jeweilige Gegenwart, in der er sich befindet, zu verändern, um selbst Nutzen daraus zu ziehen, oder die Geschicke der Menschheit nach seinen Vorstellungen zu lenken. So half er nach eigenen Aussagen mit einem Antigravitationslift, Stonehenge zu erbauen. In seinem Tagebuch berichtet er davon, dass er sich mit Leonardo da Vinci über Fluggeräte unterhalten habe und diesen somit auf die Idee brachte, solche zu konstruieren. Eine seiner weiteren Ideen ist, dafür zu sorgen, das William Shakespeare sein Stück Hamlet als Fernsehpremiere erlebt. thumb|170px Der Mönch und der Doctor 'Inkarnation 1' 'Begegnung mit dem Ersten Doctor' Gemeinsam mit dem Doctor, dem Master, dem War Chief und der Rani gehörte der Mönch der Elite-Gruppe Deca an und trug in dieser Zeit den Namen Mortimus (Divided Loyalties). thumb|200px|left|Der Doctor und sein Gegenspieler thumb|200px|left|Der Mönch sitzt fest Im Jahre 1066 treffen der Mönch und der Erste Doctor nach vielen Jahren erstmals wieder aufeinander. Der Mönch hat sich an der Küste Englands in einem Kloster nieder gelassen und erwartet die Flotte des Wikinger-Königs Harald Hardråde. Diese will er zerstören, um so den angelsächsischen König Harold Godwinson zu stärken, damit dieser die Schlacht bei Hastings gegen Wilhelm den Eroberer gewinnt. Damit meint der Mönch, die vielen Kriege in Europa zu verhindern. Der Doctor ist entsetzt über die Pläne des Mönchs, sollten Zeitreisende doch der goldenen Regel des Raum-Zeitreisens folgen: keine Einmischung in den Zeitablauf. So vereiteln der Doctor und seine Begleiter die Pläne des Mönchs. Um ihn an weiteren Einmischungen in die Geschichte zu hindern, sabotiert der Doctor die TARDIS des Mönchs. Er manipuliert das Schiff so, dass sich die Innere Größe der äußeren anpasst. Der Mönch kann sein Schiff nicht mehr betreten und sitzt im 11. Jahrhundert fest (The Time Meddler). Nach einiger Zeit gelingt es dem Mönch, sein Schiff wieder zu reparieren und er macht sich auf die Suche nach dem Doctor, um sich an ihm zu rächen. Offenbar hat seine TARDIS die Fähigkeit, andere Zeitreiseschiffe zu lokalisieren, denn er verfolgt den Doctor auf den Planeten Tigus. Dort gelingt es ihm, das Schloss der TARDIS seines Widersachers zu manipulieren, so dass es nicht mehr zu öffnen ist. Doch der Doctor repariert es und reist mit seinen Begleitern weiter. thumb|200px|Der Mönch verbündet sich mit den Daleks thumb|200px|Der Mönch als Verbündeter der Eis-Krieger Der Mönch folgt ihnen ins antike Ägypten, wo er kurzzeitig ein Verbündeter der Daleks wird, die den Doctor wegen eines Taranium-Kerns verfolgen. Als der Mönch gemeinsam mit Steven Taylor und Sara Kingdom von den Dalek gefangen genommen wird, um mit ihnen den Taranium-Kern vom Doctor zu erpressen, nutzt der Doctor die Gelegenheit, und baut aus der TARDIS des Mönchs das Gerät aus, mit dessen Hilfe man die TARDIS zu ganz bestimmten Orten bringen und andere Zeitschiffe verfolgen kann. Der Mönch sitzt damit erneut fest (The Daleks' Master Plan). 'Begegnung mit dem Fünften Doctor' Der Mönch verbündet sich mit den Eis-Kriegern. Gemeinsam erschaffen sie im Orbit der Erde eine magnetische Anomalie, die verschiedene Paralleluniversen erschafft. In einem davon landet der Fünfte Doctor. Gemeinsam mit Angus Goodman kann er die Pläne des Mönchs vereiteln (4-Dimensional Vistas). 'Begegnung mit dem Siebten Doctor' Bei einer Bruchlandung beschädigt der Mönch versehentlich das Auto von El Ape Sleeze, weshalb dieser und sein Bruder Deadbeat ihn verfolgen. Als der Mönch mit seiner TARDIS vor ihnen flieht, zwingen die Brüder den Doctor, dem Mönch in seiner TARDIS zu folgen. Bei dieser Verfolgung durchstreifen sie einige der größten Mysterien der Geschichte. Schließlich bringen die Brüder die TARDIS des Mönchs zum Implodieren und erschaffen damit scheinbar das Bermuda-Dreieck (Follow that TARDIS!). Der Möch verbündet sich einmal mit Antonio Salieri, dem Rivalen des österreichischen Komponisten Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Die beiden reisen in der Zeit zurück, um Mozart als Baby zu töten, damit Salieri anstelle Mozarts der weltgrößte Komponist wird. Der Siebte Doctor verhindert dies (The Tramp's Story). :(No Future) 'Inkarnation 2' 'Begegnung mit dem Achten Doctor' [[Datei:The_Monk_To_the_Death.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Der Mönch in einer neuen Inkarnation (To the Death)]] In dieser Inkarnation hält sich der Mönch im Jahre 1006 in der Abtei von Kells auf, wo er als Abt Thelonious dem Achten Doctor begegnet. (The Book of Kells) :(The Resurrection of Mars) :(Lucie Miller) :(To the Death) 'Einflussnahme auf andere Doctoren' Der Mönch ist tief betroffen von Tamsins Tod. Er macht allein den Doctor dafür verantwortlich und fasst einen Plan, um diesen zu verhindern: er will den Doctor aus der Geschichte löschen. Im antiken Griechenland trifft er Sophia, eine zeitsensible Mensch-Hetrodon-Hybride. Er will ihre Fähigkeiten nutzen, um ein Loch in der Raum-Zeit zu schaffen, durch das er den Platz des Doctors in der Geschichte einnehmen will (The Secret History). Seine ersten Experimente führen dazu, dass der Siebte Doctor den Platz des Dritten Doctors auf der Delphin-Insel einnimmt (The Defectors) und der Sechste Doctor den Zweiten Doctor in einem Cyber-Grab im Kuipergürtel ersetzt (Last of the Cybermen). Doch mit Hilfe ihrer Begleiter gelingt es den Doctoren, sich so wie ihre früheren Inkarnationen zu verhalten und die Situationen so zu lösen, wie es diese auch getan hätten. So wird der Einfluss des Mönchs rückkgängig gemacht und jede Doctor-Inkarnation landet dort, wo sie hingehört. 'Inkarnation 3' Bisher ist unbekannt, wie es zu dieser Inkarnation des Mönchs kam. 'Begegnung mit dem Zweiten Doctor' [[Datei:Moench_audio.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Der Mönch (in seiner dritten Inkarnation) und die TARDIS-Crew in The Black Hole]] (The Black Hole) 'Begegnung mit dem Dritten Doctor' (The Rise of the New Humans) 'Begegnung mit dem Vierten Doctor' Der Mönch berät die Darcon Corporation, die eine Invasion der Erde plant. Dabei bekommt er es mit dem Vierten Doctor zu tun, der dafür sorgt, dass die Beratertätigkeit des Mönchs keine Früchte trägt (How to Win Planets) 'Erneute Begegnung mit dem Achten Doctor' [[Datei:Mönch_Reverend_Mortimer.jpg|thumb|right|160px|Der Möch als "Reverend Mortimer" in The Side of the Angels]] Der Mönch versteckt sich unter dem Pseudonym Reverend Mortimer in New York in den 1970er Jahren, wo er mit gallifreyischer Technologie Strukturen zum Schutz vor dem Ende des Universums errichtet und mit den Weinenden Engeln einen Pakt schließt, damit sie seinem Projekt als Energiequelle dienen. Bald darauf trifft er den Eleven, einen wahnsinnigen Time Lord, der die Stimmen seiner vorherigen Inkarnationen in seinem Kopf hört. Eleven manipuliert ihn und benutzt ihn und die Engel dazu, Liv Chenka und Helen Sinclair zu verfolgen. Der Mönch wird später von den Engeln verraten und von ihnen in eine andere Zeit geschickt. Er bittet den Achten Doctor um Hilfe, doch dieser lehnt ab (The Side of the Angels). 'Begegnung mit Missy' :(Divorced, Beheaded, Regenerated) thumb|Der Mönch, verkleidet als [[Heinrich VIII., begegnet Missy, der ersten weiblichen Inkarnation des Masters (Divorced, Beheaded, Regenerated)]] Anmerkungen * In dem Spiel The Doctor Who Role Playing Game sind der Mönch, der War Chief und der Master Inkarnationen ein und desselben Time Lords. * Der Mönch ist neben dem Doctor der erste Charakter der Serie, der ebenfalls eine TARDIS besitzt. Kategorie:Doctor Who Personen Kategorie:Gegenspieler des Doctors Kategorie:Time Lords Kategorie:Zeitreisende Kategorie:Außerirdische, die auf der Erde leben Kategorie:Gallifreyaner Kategorie:Pseudonyme